micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
League 1 Theme songs
theme songs for the League 1 Himno del Abdul-Aziz (Abdul-Aziz) Background: The Abdul-Aziz anthem was made in 2003 to celebrate it's one and only promotion to the Premier Division. Himno del Atlético Español de Michiton (Atletico Español) Background: It was made in 1934, and it was first sung at the Teatro de la Resistencia Venezolana in Michiton. Lyrics by Bruno Lejar and Composition by John Bright-Eyes Atkins. :Respetando los fieles Adversarios, :Fiel club querido, tu siempre vas! :Y cada vez que tus triunfos observamos, :Buscarás con ardor mucho mas! :Flameará la bandera mas valiente :Contra el mal e indefenso Inglés, :Y el laurel que jamás obtuvimos :Obtendreremos mas de una vez. :Atletico Español, Atletico Español, :Tu nombre vencedor brillase mas que el sol. :Blanco puro es color de nuestros sueños, :En la celeste bonintención. :Negro la raza que siempre acabamos, :Pero guardamos en el corazón. :Son tus colores, Atletico aguerrido, :Sin milicia, sin grandeza, do con dor, :Mientras el Español será orgullo, :Que disipe a todo mal, dolor. Alvarez Forever (Alvarez) Background: Made in 1954 as the anthem of the Nación Alvarez, the supporters group club, when the Club did not have an anthem. It was immortalized as the club song in 1972. Step to the Rear (Albourne Coffee) Background: To the tune of the same song played at the musical comedy, How Now Dow Jones. :Yo, step to the rear, for the Caffeine is here, :Dear Albourne Coffee leads the way. :For Yellow and Blue they will fight with a grin, :And the foe will surender to him, :So let's go, step to the rear, for the Caffeine is here, :In every field and every play. :So, give up your noise, :Every voice, :And swallow your lungs and cheer: Caffeine! :So, step to the rear, for the Caffeine is here, :Dear Albourne Coffee wins today. Bears Everywhere (Bears Club) Background: The song Bears Everywhere by the Royal Guardsmen has been the opening song for radio broadcasts and player introductions on the 80's, so much that it had replaced an official fight song, made in 1954, since 1993. :While walking across the lines and the squares :Be careful not to step on the bears :There's bears in the stairs and sometimes in pairs :Very difficult to get along with :Bears everywhere :Beware look out :Beware look out :Bears they don't care who they scare :You better beware :There's bears in gutter so be careful not to utter :A sound that might disturb :There's something 'bout yelling that makes a bear get compelling :To want to take your leg and bite it :While swimming in your pool try not loose your cool :And be drown-ded... by a Water-Bear! :In the mountains and the cities even out at Pismo Beach :You're never out of reach from a bear Walt Trees of Old (Bicrian Boys) Background: Walt Trees of Old is the official song of the Bicrian Boys Athletic Club. It was first sung in 1942, and it was written by Conn Mckill and composed by Bathrel Sickens. :Oh, Walt Trees of Old we praise, :Bicra Boys for all our days. :Sing the song of the old warriors :Who dare conquer time. :So let's all play the game, :Win or lose, it may be the same, :And when the sun sets down :The story will be told :And we'll win once again for B.C.C. (HEY!) C.T. For Aye, Boys. (Central Transit) Background: Sung to the tune of Cheer Cincinnati. Adopted in 1938. :C.T. for aye, boys, :C.T. will win. :Fight, fight, for laurels, :Never give in. :You'll do the best, lads, :We'll do the test, lads, :Onward to victory. Himno del Ferro Club (Ferro Club) Background: First sung in 1964, created by Mario Abúljares and composed by Cris Joven Laudio. Himno del Club Neoamazónico Flint (Flint) Background: First sung in 1943. You'll Never Walk Alone (J.A.A.) Background: You'll Never Walk alone is a single made in 1945. It has been sung by Jimelt-Ackyns-Athletics fans, at the 1967 Premier Division final against the University Football Club. It has been the official song in 1975. :When you walk through a storm :Hold your head up high :And don't be afraid of the dark :At the end of a storm :There's a golden sky :And the sweet silver song of a lark :Walk on through the wind :Walk on through the rain :Though your dreams be tossed and blown :Walk on, walk on :With hope in your heart :And you'll never walk alone :You'll never walk alone Kiplins Rallying Song (Kiplins) Background: The Kiplins Rallying Song is the official theme song of Kiplins Athletic and Football Club. It was written by Rick Callahan Jr. in 1943. :Let the glory of Kiplins resound, :Let the glory of Kiplins be found, :Between the waters of the farm town true, :Cheer for the team who has the gray and the blue. :Let the glory of Kiplins resound, :Let the glory of Kiplins deserve, :Winning and winning by bat or by far, :Halting the historic nerves. :Hail to the team. :Hail to the Blue and Gray :Him without steam :Will be beaten to the fray. :Don't change our mind. :We've got the spirit from with in. :Our hearts will turn back :To the great old Kiplins. Holy Lachlan (Lachlan) Background: Holy Lachlan! (Tolla-Rolla-Ray) is the official song of the Lachlan Football Association, based in La Candelabre. It was first sung in 1928 :By the tree that withstands us, :Where the wolf may be grandious, :Where the Guaico sustains us, :There may be a victory for Lachlan. :For the Alma Mater of sporting, :And La Candelabre's old courting, :When the big team goes rolling along, :Everyone may sing this song: :Holy Lachlan, Tolla-Rolla-Red-Ray, :Holy Lachlan, Tolla-Rolla-Ray. :Pass the ball with your feet, :Mere rival to Lachlan shall meet. :Holy Lachlan, Holy Lachlan, Tolla-Rolla-Ray! :With every rival among us, :Not the Union, nor Alvarez, nor Laudio's, :Nor the great University association, :We're bound to win the nation. :Between the rivers of the glory :We'll count the same old story! :Vicious rival shall be rolling down, :While everybody sing in one sound: Arm by Arm, by the Field (Mount Avaney) Background: TBA :Arm by Arm, by the Field, :High upon the trees, :Sing this song, never yield, :Nobody shalt brease, :So we will win, every grin, :For Mount Avaney, :Nor we shall pin without every grin, :For Mount Avaney. :Who's the best on the field? :We shall never know, :But beyond the best, and the shield, :Mount Avaney grows. :So we will win, every grin, :For Mount Avaney: :Eja! Eja! Lah! Lah! Lah! :For Mount Avaney. :When you see a Mountie coming in, coming in, :They will win the City Premier with a grin, with a grin, :And we'll vandalize the rival's face, rival's face, :With the lord of the glories grace. :Here they come! Fools of the South (Overseas) Background: Made in 1996, it replaced "On, On, Overseas". :Well, there was some man :That build over the seas :A city without despair :Which had a football team :Of the most famous guys :Who dared the celestian air :To give up on the land :And stay in the band :And beat the foe men out :So grab up your kick :And let's all be sick :'Cause we are the Fools of the South. :Oh, Fools of the South :Fools of the South; :Drunk without a wife :We will fight, fight, fight, :Day, evening and night, :And we waste our sport in life. :We will kick ass :On the big green grass :And when our directors kick them out :Let's drink more beer :For the men are here :'Cause we are the Fools of the South. :All hail the fools of the South, :What you say? What you say? :All hail the fools of the South, :Overseas' team is the one that has more clout :That we are the Fools of the South. (repeat two times) Petrolia will never Perish (Petrol Company) Background:Petrolia will never Perish" has been sung to the first time in 1923, and has the tune of the Irish tune "Bedelia" :In the place that once no one entered there's a stadium to fill, :It was made by old Petroleum boys that have gave up their will, :To their other teams, but their spirit would not ever die, :By they walk on the field without disposition, :We have the biggest of all traditions. :Petrolia will never perish, :Petrolia will never flee. :Petrolia's the team of champions, :He knows that his team is free. :Petrolia will never crumble, :His future is gloriously near, :For the Ruby and the Yellow :We shall always be all fellows :For the duty of Petrolia dear. You're a Grand old Flag (Rilchidiana) Background: To the tune of the American song with the same name. :Hurrah! Hurrah! We'll join the jubilee! :For thee, Rilchidiana, we'll sacrifice our lives! :Red, Black, and Blue, hats off to you, :Honest, you're a grand old flag! :You're a grand old flag, :You're a flying old flag, :And for aye may in peace wave so long. :As the heroes free :For victory, :They wave it, so we'll sing this song. :Every heart beats true :For the Red, Black, and Blue :When there's never a boast or brag, :For should auld acquaintance be kept on, :Keep your eye on the grand old flag. :Hurrah! Hurrah! No one can beat them all, :The big old Eleven, no matter how big or small. :Red, Black, and Blue, we'll all die for you, :Honest, you're a grand old flag! :Hurrah! Hurrah! The fifty years are near; :But still, in our hearts the club shall be unfeared. :Red, Black, and Blue, A winner is you, :Honest, you're a grand old flag! Blue Eyed Bessie Lee (Texas) Background: TBA, first used as the fight song in 1958. :She is waiting for my coming, As she has so oft before, :Underneath the dewy roses, By the little cottage door, :There are many fond caresses. And a welcome sweet for me, :When I trip the meadow over, To my blue-eyed Bessie Lee. :She is waiting for my coming, She is watching there for me, :And I'm going gay and happy, To my blue-eyed Bessie Lee. Marcha de los Canaquas (Tiro Hispanico) Various (Union) Background: Union has a long history of team songs. The first one to recieve is "When the Back Grids On", written in 1916, being the second club to ever recieve a club song, after the Cygma Club (now playing in League 3 R2). But one song, called "Fight, Fight, Union!", made in 1918 by Jason Nuthell and Serin Callis. has been popular during games, so much that they would adopt it as it's club song one year later, in 1919. When the Back Grids On (1916): :When the Back Grids On for Union. :There will be another victory day. :When the Back Grids On for Union, :We shall shout, "Da-la-dee-da-dee-day!" :When the White and Green is flying, :Everyone will proudly say, (Say what?) :"Here comes Union! Here comes Union!" :There will be another victory day. Fight, Fight for Union (1918) :Come sing, the praises of Union, :Come sing, the praises of the team. :Although they have never won the glory, :They always have the greatest steam. :Sing of the days that the past has given us, :Sing of the glories of the days of yore, :And when the final siren is wheeping, :We will lose no more, no more. :So we say; :Fight, Fight, for Union! :Fight, White and Green! :Fight, Fight, for Union! :Everyone would have seen; :Fight, Fight for Victory, :Every loyal son. :Our yells shall never sail :Than for Harvard and for Yale, :But for Union! Clademthe Planus (University of Charleston) Background: Clademthe Planus (Latin for: Defeat them plain) is the fight song of the University of Charleston Association Football Club. It was first sung in 1945. :Watts yells the old "Trinity", :And University's "Hicky" so famous. :But the one that shackles our tears :Is the great Clademthe Planus. :Clademthe Planus, old U.C. :On to the way to glory, :Kick the ball through the net, :Every man should not fret :All the victories inbound :We will always hit the ground, :Every man will yell this sound: :Clademthe Planus, :Clademthe Planus, :Clademthe Planus, old U.C. University Wogs Song (University of Grathe) Background: University Wogs Song is theme song of the University of Grathe Sports Program. :Hail, Alma Mater, :On to the fray. :Hallowed be thy glorious name; :All of our days (You beauty) :Keep all the foes away :From all our deeds. :We're boys from old Grathe, :Succeed, Succeed. País Vitano (Vita) Background: Pais Vitano is the official song of the Vita Sportivo Club Rilcidio-Italiano. It was officialized in 1983.